


Almost An Unknown Admirer

by slxxpystrxxts



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, OOF IS GONNA BE EVERYTHING??, Technically Plandere SRFM?, Yandere SRFM, dont hurt me i have a meme infestation, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slxxpystrxxts/pseuds/slxxpystrxxts
Summary: Super Rick Fan Morty has always admired Zero. Always wanted to tell Zero just how much he did, but he never had the time. He was always too busy happily helping Zero, but at the same time, obsessively making sure /nothing/ hurt /his/ Zero.Maybe that's the reason why Zero is suddenly distant. Why Zero tries to push Morty away...And that's /not/ what Morty wants.





	Almost An Unknown Admirer

Morty eagerly wrote a couple of words. Only two. Only two.. Frustration ate at him like it was starving and had a great big lunch. The frustration really filled his body, and so he crumbled up the paper, muttering under his breathe. The only minutes he had to spare to write his letter- Wasted! He stood up, getting out of his chair. A sigh escaped him, and he knew today would be a waste of his energy. But he didn't care as long as he got to be with Zero. Morty eagerly ran to the garage, ready to start his daily morning tasks with Rick. He always skipped breakfast, and opted to do it an hour later. That was his schedule.

1\. Get dressed  
2\. Try to write a letter to Zero and fail  
3\. Run to the garage and do his daily morning tasks with Rick  
4\. Go to breakfast

And that was that. Morty had no complaints, really. It was a decent schedule. But, not today. Today, Zero wasn't in the garage. Today, the list of tasks was gone. And all Morty could do was frantically search, anxiety clawing at him violently. "Rick?!" He called frantically, shaking a bit. What if Zero was dead?! All possibilties hurt to think about. It was with a sigh that he walked to breakfast.

"Hello, family!" He said with fake enthusiasm. He couldn't gather his normal cheerfulness, sadly. He could tell the rest of the family knew his enthusiasm was fake, and they thought it strange. "..How is everyone?" He had to keep his charade, had to keep lying to himself and his family. His family replied in pretty much the same way.

"I'm fine." "I'm okay."

All the same. Morty took out another paper. He began writing, concentrating very hard. And so, his letter was done.

In 20 minutes.

Finally, he seemed content. "That was neat!" He said, smiling at his family. He then walked back to the garage, and saw Zero doing the last of the daily morning tasks.

"U-Uh, R-Rick?" He looked at Zero, his confused look melting into an adoring look. "I w-wrote a little letter for you." He said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He put the letter on the desk, then quickly ran away.

Zero grabbed the letter and began reading.


End file.
